


La voix des requins

by Ambrena



Category: Les Chants de Maldoror - Comte de Lautréamont
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ô jeune homme, toujours tu maudiras la mer ! </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La voix des requins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit en avril 2014 lors de 5 Acts pour Nelja sur les thèmes "Corruption de l'innocence", "Supplications et offrandes" et "Sexe et culpabilité".

Ô jeune homme, toujours tu maudiras la mer ! Le grand océan sacré, qui a vu ton navire sombrer dans les abysses glacées et ténébreuses, ne donnera pas cher de ton corps fragile, aux membres déliés. Comble d’infortunes, c’est avec le terrible Maldoror que tu surnages ! Va savoir même s’il n’a pas pris part dans cet opportun naufrage.

Déjà sur le pont du bateau, avant la débandade des cordages emmêlés et de la cale percée, qui ont perdu le navire – peut-être, voire probablement guidés par une main pernicieuse –, il te lorgnait du regard, pas même secrètement, l’air de savourer d'avance la chasse de la proie fragile. Il t’avait proposé sans vergogne de faire commerce de tes charmes, de te vendre à lui, oui, comme une vulgaire courtisane byzantine.

Tu avais refusé, soucieux de ta vertu, et tu avais sans doute eu tort. Si tu avais cédé, alors, peut-être aurais-tu pu lui offrir ton corps sans pourtant y perdre la vie – peut-être seulement, car qui sait jusqu’où s’arrête la soif de chair et de sang de Maldoror ? Il aurait bien été capable de t’ouvrir la poitrine après l’acte, seulement pour se repaître du spectacle de ton sang vermeil.

Pourtant, tu n’es pas un garçon du commun, vulgaire matelot ou rat de navire, dénué de toute espèce d’importance. Non ! Tu es de la race des rois. Ton front noble, à l’altier port, trahit tes ascendances hiératiques. Prince et fils de prince, une force royale coule dans tes veines bleues, aisément discernables sur tes bras de nacre. Et ce sang te bat sourdement aux tempes, affolé, tandis que l’eau noirâtre envahit tes poumons, tente de t’amener à elle, de t’envahir.

Glacé, visqueux, iodé, amer, le profond océan veut te faire sien. Il ne te transformera pas en gracieux triton ou en mouette ailée, comme lors des fantasmagoriques métamorphoses des Anciens ; si métamorphose il y a, elle sera morbide et sombre. Tu reposeras au fond de l’eau en un petit tas d’os brillants, nettement nettoyés par les créatures de la mer.

C’est certain : les poissons nettoyeurs se repaîtront de tes yeux céruléens, festoieront de tes tripes, feront leur nid de tes cheveux flottants. Un squelette amusant, voilà ce que tu deviendras sans faute, si nul ne vient te sauver – et le sauveteur le plus proche, le remède pire que le mal, c’est Maldoror ! Que Nérée te garde de lui demander la moindre aide, tu la paierais trop cher.

L’avulsion vous pousse l’un vers l’autre, te jette presque dans ses bras. Le courant séducteur vous entraîne et vous berce, toi le chétif marmot, lui le malfaisant si puissant, à la force brutale. Il t’enserre avec force dans ses bras fermes, aptes à l’assassinat, prompts à la violence ; tu ne peux repartir, mais te noies à demi. L’eau froide t’envahit les poumons, te fait cracher et toussoter, et tu sens bien que c’est une fausse sollicitude, doucereuse et malveillante, qui pousse ton compagnon de noyade à te soutenir la tête hors des flots.

Ta respiration se fait erratique, tandis que tu inspires l’air marin délétère, et que tu repousses faiblement cette poigne de fer. L’étranger maudit répond par un sourire, qui résonne de certitude, et brusquement, toute chaleur se retire de tes veines, soudain aussi froides que la mer gelée. Il sait déjà que tu vas céder. Tout en toi refuse et se convulse, ultime réflexe débilitant d’une âme noble, si ce n’est pure… 

 

Cependant les requins vous montrent leur ventre, tels de monstrueux chiots affamés, et resserrent leur danse meurtrière autour des deux nageurs vagues. Les flots maritimes vous coupent et vous encerclent, mortelle prison certaine. Alors, Maldoror, audacieux, les chasse au loin, de maintes éclaboussures et d’éclats d’une voix de stentor ; mais il ne fait que retarder l’inévitable.

Cela fait, il se tourne vers toi, et tu te perds dans l’immensité de cet être impénétrable ; tu étais déjà perdu, en vérité, dès l’instant où il avait posé son regard impur vers ton innocence chaste ! Chafouin et perfide, il t’enlace de ses mains avides, et te susurre à l’oreille des propositions indécentes, que tu ferais bien de ne pas même écouter.

« Garde-toi donc, te dit-il, de conserver ta vertu ; ta beauté lumineuse ne servira de rien lorsqu’elle nourrira les poissons. Moi, en revanche, je puis te sauver, et attaquer ces monstres marins qui nous pourchassent, à l’unique condition que tu m’accordes une faveur – et elle est grande, et je la veux ! »

Un frisson t’envahit, jeune homme, et ce n’est pas du désir, mais du dégoût. Car tu devines bien ce que le ténébreux inconnu te demande à mi-mot, ses intentions lubriques à peine voilées. Déjà, il te presse de ses intentions impures, il profite que l’océan ait collé à ton corps athlétique et à tes vêtements soyeux. Telles les vagues insidieuses, il s’infiltre partout, entrelace perversement ses doigts aux tiens, te souffle dans les cheveux.

Rebouteux de fortune, il prétend te guérir de la maladie qui t’assaille : la noyade. Tu vois pourtant clair dans son jeu. Il ne reste comme issue que la mort, et cela, pour vous deux. Désespéré et coupable, c’est avec une feinte indolence que tu cèdes à ses caprices – une amertume dans le cœur, cependant, aussi tenace qu’une tache indélébile, sur un beau tissu de soie.

Mais réellement, l’abîme marin, profond et terrifiant, te fait trop peur ; au loin, les poissons carnivores te montrent leur triple rangée de dents aigües, et voilà que tu cèdes, dans un sanglot saccadé. Tu t’accroches à ton ennemi, avec un désespoir ardent, mais aussi l’étincelle lumineuse qui te fait espérer d’être, miraculeusement, sauvé de cet enfer liquide.

Tu lui tends tes bras blancs, incertain d’être secouru de l’âpre étendue marine, le cœur tourmenté d’ainsi se vendre, se donner, même en échange de sa vie. Le commerce est odieux. Tu y es pourtant contraint, jeune homme : Maldoror ne t’a laissé aucun choix.

C’est avec une avidité inédite qu’il mord ta gorge d’albâtre, qu’il trace de longs sillons sanglants sur ta peau offerte. Le piquant de la mer vient s’engouffrer dans les blessures et les avive ainsi cruellement ; lorsque tu l’en avises, et l’invite à davantage de douceur, il s’en gausse bruyamment, avec une alacrité mauvaise. Son rire résonne dans l’étendue plane, porté par l’écho des grandes plaines océanes.

Un sinistre frisson t’envahit, triste jumeau du pressentiment qui t’enserre la poitrine. Maldoror ne te cherche aucun bien, seulement sa satisfaction propre, et ce sera en vain que tu te seras proposé, penses-tu macabrement. Sur ce point, je ne puis dire que tu te trompes, triste témoin de ces épousailles funestes. Tu ignores encore à quel point tu regretteras, à quel point tu auras mal.

Entre vous deux, tu sens son imposante virilité s’invigorer, afin de prendre possession de toi, vorace et dévorante. Les griffes aiguisées de la terreur s’emparent de nouveau de toi, mais désormais, il est inutile de crier ; inutile également de se débattre ou de refuser, car le marché est conclu, et il n’a pas eu lieu en ta faveur.

Tu n’as pas entrouvert les lèvres pour revenir sur tes conditions que déjà, sa langue goulue t’attaque, t’étouffe plus sûrement encore que les flots maritimes. Les embruns vous embrassent eux aussi, tandis que les mains de ton généreux bienfaiteur – le malfaiteur – t’enlacent dans une parodie immonde de tendresse.

Il t’arrache les piètres lambeaux de tes habits princiers, et ravage ton corps d’albâtre, déjà si malmené par les flots et les petites créatures de la mer. Tes tétons rosissant sont sa proie, désormais, de même que l’ensemble de ta fragile personne. C’est avec délectation qu’il arrache quelques-uns de tes cheveux d’or, lumineuse crinière détrempée par les flots, plaquée sur ton crâne aux os fins.

Tu es nu, à présent, et les froideurs hiémales de l’océan t’atteignent davantage encore. Lorsque tu claques des dents, bien involontairement, Maldoror se sert de ce refroidissement comme d’un prétexte pour t’enserrer plus près de lui encore. Il prétend aussi être ton salvateur, le brigand ! Mais il reste encore un détail, une chose essentielle pour que tu lui appartiennes vraiment entièrement.

Le phalle monstrueux te déchire de part en part, sans la moindre douceur, sans une once de préparation intime. Ce qu’il voulait, Maldoror l’a eu, et c’est avec délices qu’il se repaît désormais de tes larmes de douleur, de ta culpabilité immense et de ta honte. Il t’assaille encore et encore, les spasmes de sa jouissance mêlés à l’amertume des flots ; sa semence coule stérilement dans tes tréfonds profanés.

Jusqu’à maintenant abstème des plaisirs de la chair, te voici changé en catin involontaire, dont on use et abuse à outrance. Ta bouche ne sert plus qu’à être baisée, tes cheveux à être tirés en arrière, ton fondement, à se faire défoncer, encore et encore ; tes poignets captifs ne peuvent manifester contre le traitement qui t’est infligé.

Les appétences de ton pernicieux salvateur semblent sans fin. Insatiable, il t’exploite jusqu’à l’épuisement le plus total, et tu es désormais certain de te noyer, non pas à force de fuir les requins, mais par excès de fatigue.

Il te fait accroire des mots doux aux relents de fiel, des mensonges profanes, un torrent savoureux mais sournois de rets délicats ; et à l’acmé de sa jouissance, sans attendre la tienne, il te quitte, pauvre adolescent, jouet de sa destinée sans liens.

Et une fois repu de tes charmes juvéniles, Maldoror le terrible te repousse sans douceur ; et de sa ceinture soigneusement nouée autour de ses reins, il tire une petite dague, presque un ornement, dont il t’égratigne – oh, à peine, juste assez pour amener à toi les requins assoiffés de chair humaine ; suffisamment, néanmoins, pour être certain que tu n’en réchapperas pas.

Trahison ! Prévisible mais assez perfide et soudaine pour te briser le cœur, frêle jeune homme à la vertu corrompue. Et lâche, également, si lâche qu’il ne te porte pas même un coup fatal, l’impie, le mécréant ! Et il t’abandonne à ton propre sort dans l’étendue glacée, une amertume sans fin dans le cœur et un goût de bile sur les lèvres.

Les requins te dévoreront les chairs, pauvre enfant, et les corydoras termineront leur tâche répugnante. Toi qui abhorrais l’impureté, te voilà souillé à jamais, pour un instant seulement de faiblesse – et tu seras bientôt mort, en ressassant ce regret dans ton esprit paniqué.


End file.
